genesisdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Genesis (Album)
Genesis ist das zwölfte Album von Genesis. Es ist stellt den endgültigen komerziellen Durchbruch und die endgültige Stiländerung vom Progressive zum Mainstreamrock dar. Genesis war nun in Nordamerika und Europa in die absolute Superstarsphäre aufgestiegen. Auf den Album sind mit Mama und That's All auch zwei große Singles Hits enthalten. Vor allem die A-Seite von Genesis ist sehr bekannt, die ersten beiden Songs, die Hit-Singles sind sehr beliebt bei den Fans der Rockphase, die Suite Home By The Sea vor allem bei den Fans der Progressive Phase. Das Album ist bei Fans vor allem unter den Namen Mama-Album bekannt. Hintergrund Der Albentitel wirkt zuerst verwirrend, wurde aber daher gewählt, dass zum ersten mal ofizell alle drei Mitgliedern an allen Songs mitgewirkt haben. Die Musik ist in Jams entstanden, die Texte wurden weiterhin von einem einzelnen geschrieben. So wurden alle neun Songs auf den Album von allen zusammen - von Genesis - verfasst. Das Album entstand auf The Farm, den eigenen Tonstudio von Genesis. Das Album bietet sowohl für die Rockfans, als auch für die Progrock-Fans der Band guten neuen Stoff, Live gilt die Suite Home By The Sea/Second Home By The Sea als einer der Höhepunkte des Abends. Es kam zum ersten mal seit The Lamb wieder dazu, dass keine überschüssigen Songs produziert wurden. Titelliste #Mama (Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks) 6:47 #That’s All (Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks) 4:24 #Home by the Sea (Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks) 5:07 #Second Home by the Sea (Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks) 6:08 #Illegal Alien (Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks) 5:13 #Taking It All Too Hard (Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks) 3:56 #Just a Job to Do (Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks) 4:46 #Silver Rainbow (Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks) 4:28 #It’s Gonna Get Better (Phil Collins, Mike Rutherford, Tony Banks) 5:00 Albencover Das Cover wurde vom britischen Designer Bill Smith entworfen. Hierfür wurden Tupperware-Figuren verwendet, welche zweiteilig sind und innen hohl. Das Cover wurde in geltönen und schwarz gehalten. Rezensionen ,,Continuing to gain momentum after the success of Abacab, Genesis' self-titled album became their most successful album to date. Although the band has said that they only felt the first side of the album holds up, I thought it was an amazing offering. In many ways, it was the most diverse Genesis album in years! It offered dark songs like "Mama"; a comedic, 'tongue-in-cheek' song with "Illegal Alien"; great straight-ahead pop songs like "That's All"; rockers like "Just A Job To Do" and "Home By The Sea"; and delicate ballads like "It's Gonna Get Better." For Genesis, this is about as varied as it gets! " von worldofgenesis.com Live siehe The Mama Tour Die Mama Tour führte Genesis von November 1983 bis Februar 1984 durch Nordamerika und für ein paar wenige Konzerte auch durch Großbritannien. Es gab insgesammt 71 Auftritte. Charts Auszeichnungen Grammy Award-Nominierungen 1985: *Beste Darbietung eines Duos oder einer Gruppe mit Gesang (Genesis) *Beste Instrumentaldarbietung – Rock („Second Home By The Sea“) Kategorie:Album Kategorie:Genesis Kategorie:Genesis (Album)